


We Have Our Flaws

by TheShipDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Deserves Happiness, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Getting Together, M/M, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, Not explored, PTSD/dysmorphia, Pining, Prosthesis, Scars, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, brief mentions of hospitals, only mentioned - Freeform, they arent together but they’re somewhat there??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Those slender fingers etched letter by letter across his skin, and Gavin almost smiled at what Nines had written.‘You’re beautiful.’





	We Have Our Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Whispers: I crammed two ideas into one sue me

It wasn’t a common occurrence, hell it wasn’t even something he planned. It was an accident and one he had hoped to prevent. A secret he was hoping to die with, one that would never see the light of day. The only people who knew about this little nuance was Kamski, his assistant (arguably) Chloe, and Gavin himself. Having a genius older sibling, no matter how annoying and egotistical, was rather handy whenever one was in peril. He had countless scars, multiple gashes and slices taken from him over the years but nothing compared to the panic and pain he felt within the moment. 

 

He couldn’t quite remember how or when or where, only that Nines now adds himself onto the list of people that know. 

 

The secret? Gavin wasn’t all human. 

 

While on duty, someone had attempted to blow up a few of the patrol cars and ended up planting explosives underneath the vehicles and inside the tires. Once everyone had started rolling the bombs went off, the last thing Gavin remembered from that day was the sound of glass shattering, someone screaming out, the loud ringing of the explosion, pain red hot and fiery before he was upside down and straining to stay awake. Almost days after when he woke up in the hospital, it was a rude awakening. His face had been severely cut, sporting the long scar across the bridge of his nose and a couple above his brows and near his lips. He remembered being heavily medicated- he also remembered the agony of being weaned off of the painkillers. But nothing compared to the horror of finding out he was without a limb. 

 

When he stared towards his left, Gavin found nothing in place of his arm. He had been shocked at first, surprised and stunned into a petrified silence. After a day or two, the anger and resentment set in. No one mentioned the weeks after, the months of deep depression and torment his brain subjected him to. No one prepared him for the phantom pains, the dysmorphia, the PTSD, the constant triggers and nightmares, nor the hatred and endless rage. He was a storm of a person, the deadliest hurricane to cross, and it had plagued him for longer then he’d care to admit. 

 

Elijah came after a few miserable months with a miracle- his solution. Gavin, swallowed up by survivors guilt and too strung up on his own sorrow, allowed anything. He was desperate. The following weeks were excruciating. He felt like learning wasn’t plausible; he fumbled pencils, cups, crushed cans, flailed like a child and even busted a few walls and doors. The balance was different, the sensitivity was different- everything was different. And it was hard to get used to. Becoming half of what you hated wasn’t easy. His pains never went away but they lessened over time, the longer he took to accept it, the longer it hurt. But once Gavin learned to live with the cards that he had been dealt with, he got along just fine. He practiced. Long and hard and before anyone knew it, he was back to himself.

 

Except the trauma never left, his fears never quelled, and he kept it a secret to everyone but Fowler. He needed his job else he had no purpose in this life. 

 

And Fowler told no one. Harbored the secret per request and it was never discussed again. 

 

Gavin built up trust after the incident. Showed everyone he was not to be messed with and could do his job just fucking fine, he proved to Fowler he wasn’t someone to take pity or go soft on. He was Gavin fucking Reed. He was fine. And that was that. 

 

Gavin didn’t dwell on it, didn’t think about it much. Suppressed it to the deepest depth within himself, locked it up in the farthest place in his mind and never went searching for it. And it worked. 

 

For years, it worked. And Gavin was never bothered, sometimes he forgot about his advanced prosthesis. Only when his systems lagged or he needed upgrades did he remember. 

 

With the new technologies from CyberLife, Gavin got the best. Elijah was more then happy to help despite Gavin’s nagging, and in return️, their bond as siblings strengthened. Of course they argued and fought, but they better understood one another, respected the other more. And it somehow made up for all the fucked up isolation and oppression they did and went through. Because Gavin had someone and Elijah did too- a soul to trust. 

 

But he had slipped up. And now that cage locked up and loaded with ammunition to use was open because Nines had found out. And Gavin was terrified; of what he wasn’t sure. 

 

He had thought he would be ready for someone to find out, expected himself to not be a big bitch and tell Tina already. But not this- not Nines. He thought he was over the dysmorphia, over the hatred and resentment. 

 

He didn’t want to feel sorry for himself and didn’t want any sympathy. 

 

And as Gavin stood stock still, head trained down towards the floor as he just hoped this was all a fucking dream or that Nines would disappear. Thanos, he could use the snap right now. 

 

Nines was staring at his stump of an arm. 

 

Majority of it was unsalvageable, the bone had been crushed to power and his muscles far too shredded from the door caved into his side of the car. It had bent- much too far back and at an awkward angle. He was told his tendons weren’t intact and that there was nothing the doctors could’ve done to save it. It was lost before the paramedics had even arrived and they feared killing him if they tried. He had other, more pressing injuries; like internal bleeding and a really fucked up face. All that was left was a few inches below the shoulder, no elbow and nothing below it either. Just a rotating nub that made Gavin want to hide. 

 

Nines often walked the dangerous line of work partner to romantic interest far too often. 

 

Sure, they fucked around sometimes and ended up having the best orgasms. And yeah, maybe they shared some very steamy makeout sessions. And of course, Gavin fell asleep on that sexy as hell chest built like a motherfucker on steroids. But he also never expected for the android to know. Expected to never have this conversation. Ever.

 

But as Nines calmly laid a hand to his shoulder, Gavin fought against flinching at the touch. He hasn’t let anyone but the doctors and Elijah touch him like that.

 

And it felt intimate. Too intimate. 

 

It didn’t help that the android’s touch was tender and gentle too, finger brushing against the skin far too lovingly. 

 

His arm had one long scar that made his skin bump, from one side of his stub to the other, near the bottom where they made the chop. The flesh around it was stained from the burns of the flaming car, the glass and dented, melted metal had left its claw marks across the joint of his socket and mutilated his skin from anything beyond hideous. Gavin hates looking at it, hated being reminded of what he lost. So he never looked.

 

He wore his prosthesis always, let the simulated skin meld into his own and cover the scars he was too ashamed to wear. 

 

And like a child with their pants down, Nines had caught him off guard and unprepared. 

 

But instead of questions, instead of judgement and criticism- the RK gazed adoringly at the detective and leaned down to plant featherlight kisses to each and every mark he could. Gavin shivered, shying away from the touches while his face heated up red hot. 

 

Those slender fingers etched letter by letter across his skin, and Gavin almost smiled at what Nines had written. 

 

‘You’re beautiful.’

 

The RK900 was the most advanced, yes, but not finished. And he couldn’t speak. Nines was awoken after the revolution and before his testing and production was complete. He had no voice box, no vocal nodules, and no social programs. 

 

He was entirely mute.

 

But Gavin has fallen in love with him anyway. And his eyes expressed far more than words ever could. 

 

“I love you.” The detective whispers, for once not afraid of being seen. 

 

And Nines smiles his breathtaking smile and presses his last kiss right on Gavin’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending the semester- hopefully in the summer time I can sit down and fully expand my ideas! 
> 
> As always, babes, lemme know what you think and if you’d like more! ;)


End file.
